Triangle of Love
by DayDreamerS1
Summary: Ash and co. are going to visit Tracey after his mother suffered a car accident in the Orange Islands.There they meet up with Rudy who plans to win Misty somehow but what he doesnt know is that Ash has realized his feelings for her... More inside
1. Part 1

**Note: Hello, this is my first story I'm going to Publish which is, obviously called Triangle of Love. As I said on my profile, my stories are already done but now I found out that I have to type them all up again(Sigh) but no worries... I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy my story**. **A lot of people have on my other website, so I hope you will too! Btw, my name is Sharon, and I put myself if the stories as one of Misty's sisters :]**

**Full Summary: Ash and co. are going to visit Tracey after his mother suffered a car accident in the Orange they meet up with Rudy who plans to win Misty somehow but what he doesnt know is that Ash has realized his feelings for her. Both boys are trying to win Misty but at the festival of Trovita Island Ash wins Misty's love by confessing his love for her. They get together but in the shadows of their happy little world lurks Rudy who watches them with envy, jealousy and anger. He plots to separate them. Will he be successful? Or will his plan be a failure? Read to find out.**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Misty! When are you thinking about telling Ash that you-" yelled Sharon to Misty who was on her Dewgong with Ash while Sharon was on her Gyarados with Brock.<p>

They were going to go visit Tracey whose mom had, had a terrible accident. It was 10 o'clock.

"Sharon! Can't you ever keep you big fat mouth shut!" yelled Misty warningly.

Sharon grinned sardonically at her before replying.

"When are you gonna tell him?" asked Sharon impatiently. "It's been... what 5 years? And you still haven't told him!"

"Tell me what?" asked Ash curiously.

"None of your business!" yelled Misty blushing.

Sharon catching Misty blushing laughed. Suddenly a big white boat appeared. Sharon watched it as it got nearer to them. Sharon seemed to recognize it but she didn't know from where...

"Hey do you guys recognize that boat-" started Sharon as the boat pulled in front of them, and suddenly she gasped, remembering who owned the boat. "Oh my God! Now I remember! Misty! That's Ru-!"

"Hello Misty." said Rudy leaning over the railing, "It's nice to see you beautiful eyes again."

Misty flushes. Sharon tried to remind her who she loved but without much luck. Rudy asked them to come on board and before Sharon could tell Misty no, Misty said yes.

When they climbed on board Sharon seemed slightly worried and Ash seemed jealous as Rudy kissed Misty's hand and Misty blushed scarlet.

"Who is this guy?" asked Brock under his breath so Rudy wouldn't hear.

"He's Rudy. He likes Misty -a lot." replied Sharon watching as Rudy presented misty with flowers.

"Yeah I can see that." said Brock "But when did you guys meet him?"

"When I was competing in the Orange Islands." replied Ash stiffly. "If you ask me, he a complete moron who likes to show off."

"Oooohhh. Ash are you jealous?" asked Sharon gleefully.

"I am not!" yelled Ash turning magenta.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Brock teasingly.

"Because-Because I'm furious! That's why!" Ash shot back.

"Sure." replied Sharon

"Right." Brock added.

"We all believe you Ash." they said together trying to stifle laughs.

Pikachu then burst out laughing and so did Sharon and Brock. Ash was furious all right. He wasn't kidding either.

Misty looked over at Sharon, Brock, and Pikachu who were laughing at a blushing and furious Ash. Rudy had just asked her where they were going and had offered them a ride.

"Sharon what're you laughing at?" asked misty curiously.

Sharon looked at Ash who gave her a warning look before replying.

"Oh nothing." she replied trying desperately to stop laughing.

"Rudy offered us a ride and-" started Misty.

"No!" shouted Sharon looking at her sister as if she was mad.

"Oh come on Sharon. I want to-" started Misty but Sharon cut her short, "No, no,  
>and no!"<p>

"Oh all right..." sighed Misty.

"Well have you decided?" asked Rudy who had went to tell the driver that he might bring more passengers.

"I'm sorry Rudy but no." Sharon replied before misty could even open her mouth.

"Are you sure? It's a long way ya know." asked Rudy trying to convince her _'She had better say yes or else I'll make her.'_ thought Rudy maliciously.

"I'm sorry but no. We could use the exercise." replied Sharon as politely as she could.

"Okay." Rudy nodded. _'That little bitch! I hate her! She always makes sure I'm never alone with Misty_!'

"Bye Rudy!" Misty exclaimed cheerfully as they got on Sharon's Gyarados and her Dewgong.

"Bye Misty!" replied waving. _'I'll just have to think of a plan before I try to get Misty.'_

_'That was close._' thought Sharon relieved. _'I'm gonna have a little chat with Misty after this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: A bit short I know but good right? Reviews plz!<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Note: Okay many of you are not going to be expecting what Rudy does in the story but to me he is capable.**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ash, Misty, Brock and Sharon finally reached shore, Sharon rushed Misty into a girl's bathroom. After she checked that no one was there, she rounded on Misty.<p>

"Misty! Were you in La-La land when Rudy tried to seduce you!" Sharon accused loudly.

"What are you talking about Sharon?" asked Misty.

"You know very well what I'm talking about missy!" yelled Sharon.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sharon, really." replied Misty.

"Misty! How could you not see that Rudy was trying to get you to stay on his boat so he could seduce you!" Sharon yelled exasperated.

"He wouldn't do that." replied Misty "I told him that I was interested in someone else. He took it just fine."

"He was just acting that way so you wouldn't suspect him to do something bad to you." Sharon replied impatiently.

"Sharon." said Misty firmly glaring at her.

"Misty." replied Sharon firmly glaring at her.

They both glared at each other. Sharon sighed in defeat and Misty smiled.

"Well I suppose it could be worse. I mean like if you had told him whom you were nterested in. But that would be the most idiotic you have ever done-" said Sharon laughing but stopping short at Misty's strickened look on Misty's face, "Misty" began Sharon seriously. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No!" replied Misty laughing nervously. "Why-What would give you that idea...?"

"Misty!" shouted Sharon in frustration. "You told him didn't you?" "Um...Yeah..." replied Misty in a small voice.

"MISTY!" exploded Sharon. "Are you that much of an idiot! Oh no...! I can't believe you told him! I warned you! And still you didn't listen to me!"

"Sharon calm down. It can't be that bad-" started Misty.

"Yes it is." groaned Sharon. "Now he'll try to hurt Ash."

"WHAT!" yelled Misty.

"You heard right. Misty you really have to be more careful hen you tell who you like to someone you know likes you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" accused Misty furious with herself and Sharon.

"I didn't think you would be that stupid to blab it out to the whole world!" replied Sharon curtly. "You have got to stay away from Rudy."

"Oh but Sharon-" started Misty but Sharon cut in sharply, "Not buts ifs, or ands about it Misty. No matter what he gives you, you stay away from him."

"All right." sighed Misty.

They went to join ash and Brock who were talking about Pokemon as usual. Ash seemed to notice that Misty was pale and worried. He wondered why.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This chapter's a bit short too! I promise they will get longer. No need to worry. Reviews Plz.. if you want me to continue.<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Note: This chapter's definitely longer than the last one. They will get longer though.**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>

**A/N: Two song by** **Michelle Branch "Everywhere" and "It's You."**

* * *

><p>Tracey we're really, really sorry about what happened to your mom." said Sharon.<p>

They were at Tracey's house. It was only 4:30

"How is she doing?" asked Misty as they sat down on a couch.

"She's fine. She just wishes she could get outta that hospital. Oh and you guys?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah?" they replied

"Thanks for coming. My aunt's are here supporting me but it really means a lot to me that you guys are here. You guys sure you don't want to spend the night here?" asked Tracey. "I still have some spare rooms ya know."

"No it's fine. We'll just stay at the Pokemon Center." replied Sharon.

"Well, we better get going or there won't be any rooms left for us." said Ash standing up.

"Bye Tracey." Sharon and Misty said together.

"See ya tomorrow." Brock and Ash added.

"Bye you guys." replied Tracey "And thanks again!"

*****At The Pokemon Center*****

"Hello Nurse Joy. Could you give us two rooms with two beds each and-" started Ash but Brock pushed him and he fell.

"And a date with me?" asked Brock in his dreamy voice.

"Uh..." replied Nurse Joy

"Cool it Brock." Misty said pulling his ear.

"Ow! Not-ouch!-not the ear!" wailed Brock in pain

"Would you look after my Pokemon Nurse Joy?" asked Ash handing her his Pokeballs.

"Yeah mine too." Misty and Sharon added.

"Certainly. Here are the keys to your rooms. Your rooms are on this floor." replied Nurse Joy handing them two keys. "Oh and please sign here" she added holding out a clipboard.

They all walked to their rooms. Ash, Sharon, and Brock were talking but Misty seemed unusually quiet and pale. Ash found this very peculiar since Misty usually talked a lot with Sharon.

"Misty you seem pale. What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm fine Ash. Thanks." replied Misty smiling.

"What time is it?" asked Sharon suddenly.

"Almost 5:00. Why?" replied Brock looking at his watch.

"Oh. Well, Misty I'm gonna go see my er... my friend that lives here." said Sharon turning to leave.

"Your friend? You know someone who lives here?" asked Misty stopping her.

"Yeah. He's on vacation here with his mom." replied Sharon.

"He?" asked Misty raising a brow at her.

"Uh... Yeah." replied Sharon slowly.

"He?" Misty repeated.

"Yeah." replied Sharon impatiently. "Well I gotta go! Bye!" Sharon exclaimed running off.

Misty stared after Sharon before turning to Ash and saying, "Sharon's a bit weird don't ya think?"

"Yeah." replied Ash laughing "But she's a free spirit."

"You guys ever wonder if she keeps seeing the same person?" asked Brock.

"Huh?" Ash and Misty said together.

"What do you mean Brock?" asked Ash.

"Well haven't you guys noticed that she always runs off somewhere whenever we stop someplace?" asked Brock

"Come to think of it... Yeah, you're right." replied Ash.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Maybe. I mean she may be a tomboy just like Misty-"

"Hey!" yelled Misty outraged.

"-but she is pretty cool." Ash went on.

"I doubt it." said Misty.

"Huh? Why?"

"Sharon's too busy to have one. She's helping me with my love life and she's helping lot's of her other friends too." said Misty.

"Love life?" asked Ash. "You have a love life? You have a crush? Who is he?" Ash accused.

"Uh... Forget I ever said that."replied Misty blushing. "I'm going to my room."

She walked into her room with Togepi in her knapsack (Yeah I know. I have finally put Togepi in there!)

"What's gotten into her?" asked Ash as they walked in their room.

Misty went inside and put her favorite CD inside the radio. There were all kinds of songs since they were all downloaded. Togepi fell asleep in the first two songs.

(This one is "Everywhere.")

_Turn it inside out so I can see._

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere._

Misty loved this song since it reminded her of her relationship with Ash and how much he meant to her.

_Just tell me how I got his far_

_Just tell me why you're her and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And when I sleep_

_You're always there._

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone._

Misty sat on her bed holding a pillow close to her. She wanted to tell Ash how much she cared about him but was way to scared..

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me._

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone._

She was way too scared of Ash not feeling the same way. She didn't want to ruin their beautiful friendship. They had had pretty bad arguments before but their friendship always pulled through...

_I'm not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oh-ooh, oh._

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_They beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_But never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so._

She didn't want it to end now after all they'd been through together. She wanted it to last forever and ever...

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

"Oh Ash.." whispered Misty

"Yeah?"

"AAAHHHHIIIEEE!" Misty screamed "ASH! What are you doing here?" asked Misty when she saw him by her window.

"Your door was locked and when I tried knocking you didn't answer so I got worried." replied Ash "Now would you mind letting me in?"

Misty sighed and opened the window higher. Ash came in.

"So.. What do you want?" asked Misty nervously.

(This one is "It's You")

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one thing_

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write it for the world to see_

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you._

"Uh.. actually I wanted to know what happened back there?" asked Ash.

"Oh!" replied Misty blushing "Nothing. It was nothing Ash."

"Ah..."

They stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. Misty looked at him but looked away quickly when he noticed her, watching him.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_I would want just one wish._

_To kiss your quiet mouth,_

_Trace the steps with my fingertips,_

_And it's you._

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you,_

_Oh it's you,_

_Oh it's you._

"Misty?" Ash said suddenly.

"Yes... Ash?" replied Misty

"You know you can trust me with anything right?"

"Ash... I've always trusted you..."

Ash smiled and said, "It's nice to know you can have a friend you can count on."

"Yeah." replied Misty smiling too.

_Oh it's you,_

_Oh it's you,_

_Oh it's you,_

_Oh it's you..._

"Misty?" asked Ash stepping nearer to her.

"Yes?" replied Misty looking into his eyes.

"What's on your mind? You seem worried."

"It's nothing." replied Misty looking away.

"Misty." said Ash grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him. "You can trust me with anything. We've been best friends for five years and we tell each other everything.

"I know. It's just..." replied Misty, biting her lip.

"Misty I want to know what's bothering you. Maybe I can help." Ash answered.

"I dunno Ash.. it's a problem about this guy... I want to.. tell him something... but I can't..."

"You never know Misty. Love makes the world go 'round so you should probably tell him.. whoever he is..."

"Thanks Ash... but this is something I have to figure on my own. okay?" replied Misty smiling up at him.

"Okay." Ash answered smiling faintly. "Well I'm gonna go and get something to eat. Want me to bring you something?"

"No, I'm not hungry." replied Misty.

"See ya tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night Ash." replied Misty as he stepped out. "Sweet dreams..."

Misty sighed and went over to her window. She had just let another perfect chance to tell Ash how she really felt, pass by. She just couldn't get the nerve to tell him. She was too scared.

Misty sighed again as she watched the sun set. The sky was so beautiful. Yellow, yellow orange, purple, and then blue. Misty compared her heart to the sunset. Burning deep inside her heart was her love for Ash, then as it went outward it go cold and hard. no one could penetrate it except Ash. She just melted away when he touched her or even looked at her. She was crazy about him. there was no other word for it She was wild for him.

She needed him. To feel cared for, to feel important... to feel loved. Without him she felt alone, unwanted, uncared for, she felt dead and cold. But with him she felt alive...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: That was a beautiful chapter! Wasn't it? It was so romantic! Just like I wanted it to be! Well hope you all like it! Reviews Plz! ;]<strong>


	4. Part 4

**Note: I accidently put one chapter of Choices on here instead of this chapter xD Sorry about the confusion lol.**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Misty awoke very late the next morning. She looked over at Sharon's bed and saw that she had already left, leaving her bed a mess. Misty sighing got out of bed and fixed both beds before changing and going to eat.<p>

Misty finished eating and soon faced the problem of what to do. Misty went back to her room and collected her knapsack and went to see Nurse Joy for her Pokeballs. When she got them she went outside, wondering what she should do. She was just about to go look for Ash, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she found herself face to face with-

"Rudy!" exclaimed Misty backing off. "What are doing here?"

"I came to visit you." he replied presenting her with a bouquet of flowers. Misty took them awkwardly "Do you wanna go and walk with somewhere?"

"I-um..." replied Misty wavering a bit. She was about to say no but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'd love to Rudy."

"Then let's go to the park." Rudy replied shooting her a brilliant smile. "It's very beautiful this time of year. Especially since there'll be a festival soon..."

"A festival?" asked Misty as they walked, Togepi who in her arms as they went kept throwing glares at Rudy.

"Yes a festival." replied Rudy nodding.

"For what?"

"Oh just to raise some money for the town. People from other towns will come too. My friends who are in famous groups will come too so-"

"What groups?"

"Matchbox Romance, Starting Line, and Coheed and Cambria."

"I love those groups!" exclaimed Misty.

"I know you do." replied Rudy grinning.

"How?" asked Misty confused. "I never-"

"You told me." he replied.

"When?" asked misty.

"When you first came remember?" he asked.

"Oh! Well I'm a big fan of Matchbox Romance, Starting Line, and Coheed and Cambria and so is Sharon. What songs will they be singing?" asked Misty excitedly.

"Just a few songs-A favor House Atlantic, Greg's Last Day, Saddest Girl Story, and Promise."

"Oh I love those songs! They're my favorite ones!"

"Will you stay for the festival then?" asked Rudy.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Misty. "Me and Sharon will definitely be going. I'm not sure about Ash and Brock though..."

"But you and Sharon'll come so they'll probably go right?"

"Most likely." replied Misty.

"Oh well. Will you be my date for the festival?" asked Rudy hopefully.

Misty's mood quickly changed direction. She looked away from him and replied biting her lip, "Um...Uh... Rudy you know how I feel."

"I know but please at least think about it?" he asked

"I don't know..." replied Misty doubtful.

"Please. Think about it?" he insisted.

"Um.. All right. I'll think about it." sighed Misty

"Thanks." he replied smiling.

"Well, I better go and find Ash-" started Misty but Rudy cut in sharply, "Ash? What for?"

"To tell him something." replied Misty calmly. "Bye!" she exclaimed before he could say anything else.

Misty hurried off looking for Ash. She found it rather difficult to balance Togepi and the flowers and run at the same time so instead she put Togepi in her knapsack and threw the flowers away. She didn't want anything from Rudy.

Misty continued to search for Ash. She couldn't find him anywhere. Misty ran into Brock and when he said he didn't know where he was either, she began to worry.

'What if something bad happened to him? Oh I couldn't bare it if anything did... he means so much to me that I would die without him...' thought Misty as she continued to look for him. 'Oh Ash where are you?'

Misty gave up for a while and walked around aimlessly. She was so unaware of her surroundings that she bumped into someone causing her to fall. Then she looked up and she saw Ash bending down eyes full of concern.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed as he helped her up. "Where have you been?"

"I was just walking around." he replied casually. "Why?"

"I was looking for you all over town! I need to ask you: how long are we gonna stay?" she asked.

"I dunno really." he answered as they walked back to the center together. "Why? There some reason you wanna stay?"

"Yes. Rudy told me-"she started.

"You've been with him?" he cut in sharply.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked confused.

"I don't really like him." he replied anger clearly in his eyes. "I think he just wants to hurt you..."

It took a moment or two for Misty's mind to register what he had just said. And when it did, a warm deep glow grew deep inside her. With what Ash was saying, he meant he truly cared about her, he would deny of it, but that meant he at least felt something for her, and not just friendship.

"Ash." Misty said smiling at him sweetly. "I appreciate you caring for me a lot but I was only talking to him for a while. I'm really glad you care about me though..."

Ash blushed wildly. With those words he had just plainly told her that he liked her. He had told her more than just those words. He had told her (without meaning to) that he really cared for her.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"Well there's gonna be a festival with my favorite groups-and Sharon's too- in a few days and I was wondering if we could stay long enough for it." replied Misty still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. What groups?" asked Ash.

"Oh you wouldn't know them..." answered Misty nonchalantly.

"How would you know?" asked Ash.

"Fine. They're matchbox Romance, starting live, and Coheed and Cambria." replied Misty.

"Are you kidding? I love them!" Ash exclaimed.

"You do?" asked Misty excitedly.

"Yeah. What songs they gonna sing?" he asked.

"A Favor House Atlantic, Greg's Last Day, Saddest Girl Story, and Promise!" replied misty.

"I love those songs! Great!" he exclaimed. "i can't wait!"

"Neither can I." grinned Misty.

"Misty!" yelled a voice.

They turned around and saw Sharon running towards them with a boy they didn't know at her heels. Sharon looked very excited.

"Did you hear?" asked Sharon.

"About the festival?"

"Yeah. Do you know who's coming?"

"Matchbox Romance, Starting Line, Coheed and Cambria!" they exclaimed together excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Sharon yelled. "They're some of Greg's favorite bands too!"

"Greg?" asked Misty.

"My friend I told you about." replied Sharon pointing to the boy. "This is Gregory."

Gregory had on a red shirt and black jeans. He had brown hair, and Ash's same chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi" he said smiling.

"Hello." replied Misty and Ash.

"Greg this is my sister and my other best friend, I was telling you about." said Sharon.

"It's nice to finally meet you." he replied smiling. And suddenly his smile faded slightly he asked quietly, "Have you told them?"

"Um... No..." replied Sharon blushing and biting her lip.

"Tell us what?" asked Misty interested.

"Sharon you've gotta tell 'em. Sooner or later they'll find out ya know." he went on exasperated.

"I know. I'll tell them later okay?"

"Tell us what?" asked Misty yet again.

"I dunno. I'd like it if you'd tell them right now."

"I'll tell them later..."

"All right.?"

"Tell us what?" asked Misty again, this time louder.

"Nothing." replied Sharon. She turned to Gregory and said. "Bye. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah bye. Meet you for breakfast?" asked Gregory as he walked away.

"You bet." replied Sharon smiling.

He grinned and waved as he left. Sharon turned to ash and misty who were both completely bewildered. Sharon sighed deeply.

"Greg's my boyfriend." she said quickly blushing.

"I knew it!" Misty exclaimed. "I could see it in both your eyes! How long you two?"

"For the longest of forever." replied Sharon sheepishly as they walked towards the Pokemon Center. "I told him exactly where we went for the last 3 years and we've been seeing each other ever since.

"My God..." Misty said in a hushed gleeful voce. "What have you two been doing in al that time?"

"Nothing..." muttered Sharon turning scarlet.

"Nothing huh?" asked Ash grinning. "In all that time you two have done nothing? I find that hard to believe Sharon."

"Shutup you two." she replied as they roared with laughter. "At least I admit I like someone unlike you two."

"Huh? Whadya mean Sharon?" asked Ash laughter dying a quick death.

"i mean, "Sharon replied with the impatient air that she was explaining 1+1=2. "That you two love each other but you just don't admit it."

Ash and Misty, blushing wildly aced as if they were disgusted.

"Ew!" said Ash.

"Disgusting Sharon!" Misty added.

"How can you say something disgusting like that?" asked Ash pretending to gag.

"Yeah Sharon. How?" agreed Misty pretending to puke.

"And how is that you two still deny your feelings for each other?" asked Sharon trying hard not to laugh at their lies.

"Sharon!" yelled misty.

"We-" Ash went on.

"-don't-"

"-love-"

"-each-"

"-other!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You two are just so stubborn... Which makes you two perfect for each other!" replied Sharon grinning gleefully as she ran the rest of the way to the Pokemon Center, leaving Ash and Misty blushing and ready to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well that's the end of part 4. Soon the 5th part'll come. Well, Reviews Plz. I'm really starting to think this story isn't good because the lack of reviews :**


	5. Part 5

**Note: Well I'm bored now so I thought: hey I should work on my story! So here is the 5th part!**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>

* * *

><p>When Misty awoke next morning, she saw Sharon was already up and was getting dressed. She was arranging every little detail of herself in the mirror. Misty grinning said sardonically, "it's just breakfast Sharon, not an all-out fancy restaurant..."<p>

Sharon jumped at Misty voce. She obviously though that Misty was still asleep.

"Shutup Misty." Replied Sharon looking at Misty through the mirror.

"I'm just sayin'" Misty responded. As Misty went to change she asked, "What are we gonna wear the day of the festival?"

"I dunno." Replied Sharon.

They looked at each other and grinning they both said at the same time, "Shopping today."

"I'll meet you at the front of the Pokemon Center after 2 o'clock." Sharon said.

"All right." Misty agreed.

It was 10 o'clock and misty didn't know what to do. She just sat on her bed flipping through the channels not really in the mood to watch TV. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Misty stood up and turned the TV off and went to open the door. It was Ash; he was standing there nervously.

"Hi Mist." He said nervously.

"Hi Ash." Misty replied cheerfully "Wanna come in?"

"Naw. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere..."

"Oh! I'd love to Ash! Let me just get fixed up."

Misty let Ash come in and she hurried into the bathroom. She fixed her hair into a side ponytail quickly and put on her sneakers. She went back into her bedroom.

"That was fast." Said Ash grinning.

"I'm not like all those other girly girls Ash." Replied Misty smiling widely.

"C'mon let's go." Said Ash. They were outside when he asked, "Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno. Where do you wanna go?"

"How 'bout the park that's around here? I passed by it and I saw that that's where they're gonna have the festival."

"Yeah Rudy told me... We were gonna go and see it but I didn't get to see it though because I went to look for you..."

"Well let's hurry up."

They walked together towards the park joking, chatting and laughing away happily.

They soon got to the park and they saw a lot of people running about trying to fix small things. There was already a stage there and many people were setting up lights, stereos and such. Ash and misty walked around aimlessly talking about the festival and other things. Soon they reached an ice cream truck. Kids were running about trying to find their parents so they could buy a cone.

"Misty ya want one?" Ash asked.

"All right. I'll have a chocolate ice cream cone." Misty replied telling the person standing inside the truck.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream cone." Ash said.

As they licked their own cones they walked around not talking much. The leaves fell from the trees and floated around them as they walked. It was early September but the leaves were already starting to descend in the cool fall breeze. Ash and Misty sat on a bench near a small pond already finished with their ice cream cones, not knowing what to say. Misty just sat there awkwardly and ash sat there fidgeting almost as if trying to decide whether or not to tell Misty something.

"Hey, um... Misty that festival is this Friday so that's in two days right?"

"Yeah." Misty replied slowly.

"Well... I was wondering..." he went on blushing.

"What?" Asked Misty heart thumping fast.

"I-I"

"What Ash?" Misty asked looking straight at him.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me?" Ash blurted out blushing even harder.

Misty just sat there. Torn between happiness and awkwardness. Ash had asked her out, which surprised her greatly.

"I shouldn't have asked you..." said ash glumly staring at his feet. "I knew this was a bad idea. I mean-"

"Ash, I'd love to."

"What?" He asked not sure if her heard right.

"I said I'd love to." Misty replied smiling. "I'll go with you to the festival Ash."

"As my date?"

"Yes Ash." Misty replied blushing. "As your date."

Ash hugged her exclaiming, "Thanks Misty! I've wanted to ask you but I didn't know how..."

Misty smiled and hugged him back. She was going to be Ash's date... This was like her dream come true.

"He asked you out!" Sharon nearly shouted when Misty told her later that day.

"Yeah..." Misty replied blushing.

"You've gotta wear something really great Misty. This is your first date and his too so this could work to our advantage..."

"How?"

"Well since he'll probably ask Brock for help, Brock will tell him to do something, really special or something... So this Friday will be a special night and you don't want to go with your ordinary clothes, you have to wear something that will really shock him... yet it has to be casual since it's a festival not a restaurant... hmm... and also-"

"Sharon when you're finished talking to yourself you an help me find the perfect outfit."

"Oh! Sorry.. Guess I got carried away there."

"Naw. Really ya think?"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"C'mon! help already!" replied Misty impatiently.

"All right."

Misty tried on outfit after outfit not able to decide and Sharon wasn't helping either. She kept bringing even more outfits over and kept saying she should wear a different one. And so it went on for nearly half an hour when finally she and Sharon both found an outfit they agreed on. Sharon also found on for herself and she also found matching accessories for each other their outfits.

They also walked into a jewelry story and bought a necklace and earrings for both them. When they got home their arms were loaded with bags and their purses light.

"That festival sire is gonna be a night to remember." said Sharon smiling as they lay in bed that night.

"Yeah..." replied Misty.

"I can't wait! Can you?" said Sharon suddenly excited once more.

"Nope." Misty answered grinning.

"I hope Gregory does something for me.." said Sharon to herself smiling happily.

"Maybe he will..."

"Maybe..."

"I wonder if Ash will do something for you... or at least give you something..."

"Yeah.. I hope he does... I really love him Sharon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: A bit short but it really is getting good don't ya think? Well since it's short, I'll put up part 6 in a little bit.. two in one night :]. Review Plz?<strong>


	6. Part 6

**DarkSummerAngle13**

**Angelcutepie**

**Takamira**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I hope that others soon start to review!**

* * *

><p>Misty didn't do much the next day. She just walked around. She didn't know where she was walking either. She was too much in a daze after yesterday. Suddenly she bumped into someone, causing her to fall. (Misty's fallen to the ground a lot huh?)<p>

"Sorry." she mumbled but upon looking up she saw Rudy.

"Misty!" Rudy exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Misty replied getting up off the ground.

"Have you though about what I asked you?"

"Huh?"

"About going to the festival with me."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Rudy. I already said I was going with someone else."

"You are?" asked Rudy face turning slightly red.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about you Rudy. I was having so much fun with him."

"With whom? May I ask?" asked Rudy fighting to keep his anger under control.

"Um... Ash..."

"Oh..." Rudy replied.

"I'm sorry." Misty replied sincerely. "But... well ya know..."

"Yes I understand Misty." Rudy replied anger clearly in his voice and his eyes. "I'll see you at the festival tomorrow then."

"Yeah... Bye." Misty waved and hurried off in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

'That little bastard... he took her...' Rudy thought very angry as he walked. 'I should've forced Misty on Tuesday... I am an idiot! I shouldn't have waited! I'm gonna have to do something and soon! She's falling in love with that bastard all over again! And what's worse is that he's noticing his feelings for her and now he's finally trying to get her... I am such an idiot! What should I do...? What to do?' Rudy thought as he got to his home.

"Hey Rudy!" Maurie yelled happily.

"Hey Maurie!" Rudy exclaimed smiling as he hugged her.

"Where's Misty?" Maurie asked cheerfully.

"Ah... She couldn't come..." Rudy replied smile fading.

"Why?" asked Maurie confused smile also fading. "Why couldn't she come?"

"She has to-um go do something is all..."

"Oh.. Will she be my big sister Rudy?"

"Yes. I promise she will be... But you have to help me all right?"

"Oooohh! I get to help? Yay! When and with what?"

"You'll see. You're gonna so this..."

Rudy told her exactly what she should do and say to Misty when Maurie next saw her. Rudy soon finished and Maurie was giggling.

"You're gonna kiss her? In front of the whole world Rudy?" Maurie asked between giggles.

"Yes." Rudy replied. "But remember 'Plan G.A.S' is only after the festival okay?"

"Okay, but what does G.A.S stand for?" Maurie asked innocently.

Rudy laughed and replied, "Get A Sister."

"Oh... Okay. You can count on me Rudy!"

'Good thing I got Maurie. maybe that'll help me win Misty...' Rudy thought. 'I don't care if Ash loves her, Misty WILL BE MINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Rudy's evil! EVIL! He's gonna use a little girl to bribe Misty! Evil! EVIL I tell you! Oh...um sorry 'bout that... I get so into my stories that I sometimes forget that I'm the writer not the reader. Heh.^_~ Guess you can say I get carried away at times. Well reviews plz! It makes me feel special! ;]<strong>


	7. Part 7

**Note: This chapter is a little short too! And you'll see why as you read along okay?**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>  
><strong>Maurie:9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sharon! I don't need to wear any make-up!" yelled Misty.<p>

"Oh, yes you do!" Sharon yelled back.

"Ash will like me just the way I am" Misty shouted running away from Sharon who was chasing her, lipstick in hand.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right..." Sharon replied, putting down the lipstick in despair.

"Besides I don't see you wearing any make-up on." Misty pointed out.

Sharon blushed before saying, "Gregory says I'm beautiful just the way I am..."

"Gregory has it bad for you Shar."

"We have it bad for each other all right. Mist, you think Gregory is gonna do something for me?"

"If he told you that you're beautiful then I say maybe. If he told you that he loves you then more definitely yes. But if he hasn't told you then he might not..." Misty replied but upon seeing Sharon's sadden face she quickly added, "Or he might tell you tonight."

"Yeah..." Sharon said brightening. "You're right. I should quit worrying about it and just enjoy tonight right?"

"That's the sprit!"

"Oh by the way Misty... Where's Togepi?" Sharon asked looking around.

"Oh I gave her to Brock before I came here."

"Oh..."

"Ash this is a really nice thing you're doing for Misty, if you ask me. She's gonna love the surprise you have for her!" Brock exclaimed, as he put the sleeping Togepi on the bed.

"Yeah." Ash replied grinning. "I've been planning this ever since I heard about the festival from Tracey round two weeks ago"

"It's about time you've noticed your feelings Ash."

"Yeah I know..."

"You might wanna make sure they're here don't ya think?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I saw them earlier and they said they'd be happy to do this for me. Brock you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Nah. I'm gonna be chatting with Whilemina."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend."

"All right. If you say so..."

"You sure you wanna dress all in black?"

"They're rock groups Brock. People at rock concerts wear black or a dark blue. I heard Sharon and Misty talking about what they were gonna wear and guess what? It's black too. So I'm wearin' black kay?"

"Fine. Whatever you say Ash... You gonna give Misty something?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay."

"Well I'm gonna go and get Misty and we'll be going to the festival. Bye!" Ash said stepping out of the room.

Ash stepped out at the exact same time Sharon and Gregory stepped out. They were tight in each other's embrace. Sharon was smiling up at Gregory and Gregory grinned down at her. Sharon had tight black jeans, black shirt which said: I'm not saying you're ugly, I'm just thinking it. Her black hair hung over her shoulders; she had on black earrings and a necklace with a black heart, Sharon's black glasses matched her black bracelet, black converse shoes (not all fully black just so ya know.) and black sweater. Gregory a wore black jacket, black jeans, black shirt which said: I'm lost... please take me home with you! He also wore black converse shoes, and a chain necklace around his neck.

"Ash!" Sharon exclaimed when she caught sight of him. "Misty's inside waiting for you"

"See ya at the festival Ash. You did remind them right?" Gregory asked winking.

"Yeah don't worry, they'll be here on time!" Ash replied grinning.

"Who'll be there on time?" Sharon asked.

"It's a surprise for Misty sweetheart." Gregory explained cuddling her close.

"Oh... What kind of surprise?"

Ash grinned as they left saying sweet words to each other. They sure were crazy for each other all right. Ash knocked on the door nervously. her fidgeted as he waited for misty to open. It took a moment until Misty opened the door. She opened the door slowly and when Ash could see her fully, he was rendered speechless.

"Hello Ash." Misty said sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OOOH! I wonder how misty looks like don't you? Well you guys are gonna have to wait so ha! I love doing this to you people! Leaving you in suspense and all I mean. That way maybe you guys will send me reviews. Reviews plz!<strong>


	8. Part 8

**Notes: Thank you to those who are still reviewing :) thank you so much.**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Gregory: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>  
><strong>Maurie: 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash grinned as they left saying sweet words to each other. They sure were crazy for each other all right. Ash knocked on the door nervously. He fidgeted as he waited for misty to open. It took a moment until Misty opened the door. She opened the door slowly and when Ash could see her fully, he was rendered speechless.<p>

"Hello Ash." Misty said sweetly.

Misty had on a short mini skirt, a black shirt that said: Matchbox Romance, Starting Line, Coheed and Cambria ROCKS! Black earrings, a water droplet necklace, (also black) black boots and black jean jacket. Her hair was still up in a half pony-tail but this time with a black scrunchie.

Ash continued to stare at her until he heard her giggle and saw her blush. That's when he remembered himself.

"You act as if you've never seen a girl before, Ash." Misty teased lightly causing him to blush.

"Well it's just... I've never seen you so dressed up an-and well... pretty..." Ash replied. 'Heck that's an understatement' thought Ash' 'She's more than just pretty, she's-' "You are really, really beautiful Misty." He blurted out before he could stop himself from speaking his thoughts.

Misty blushed and replied, "Thank you, Ash. You're quite handsome yourself." 'Crap... Did I just say that? Oh well... I could actually qualify as his girlfriend if we keep going out... Besides... It's the truth! He is looking pretty good tonight!'

Ash had on black jeans, black boots, and a black shirt which had Matchbox Romance, Starting Line, Coheed and Cambria written on it. He had bought it from a store that had been selling souvenirs for the concert. He had ditched the hat (Not the hat! LOL ^_^ !) and had gone for a spikier hairstyle and for the first time actually combed his hair and had put on gel.

"Thanks Misty. Now why don't we go down to the park instead of just standing here?"

"You're right. Let's go and hurry up." Misty smiled.

Ash held out his arm mockingly and Misty laughing accepted it. She held tightly onto him smiling. Ash they soon left The Pokemon Center, Misty found herself putting her head on his shoulder. She smiled even more at this. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:Sorry to cut it so short. This chapter was just to keep you busy imagining what'll happen ^_~. Not that you'll want to.<strong>


	9. Part 9

**Notes: I hope you like this part!**

**Characters:**  
><strong>Ash: 15<strong>  
><strong>Misty: 15<strong>  
><strong>Sharon: 15<strong>  
><strong>Gregory: 15<strong>  
><strong>Brock: 19<strong>  
><strong>Tracey: 19<strong>  
><strong>Rudy: 19<strong>  
><strong>Maurie:9<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash held out his arm mockingly and Misty laughing accepted it. She held tightly onto him smiling. Ash they soon left The Pokemon Center, Misty found herself putting her head on his shoulder. She smiled even more at this. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all...<p>

Sharon was holding onto Gregory's arm dearly as they made their way to the park. He had just told her about a surprise that Misty was going to get from Ash. Something that involved a band and a dedication. Ash was also going to confess his feelings towards Misty. Sharon smiled in spite of herself. Misty was going to be really surprised.

They were nearing the park when Ash and Misty caught up to them. They soon entered the park together and saw rows of chairs that were set up in front of the stage. Many teenagers were already there all of whom were wearing black or few wearing blue.

"Where should we sit?" asked Misty looking around.

"Let's sit in the middle." Sharon suggested.

"All right." they agreed.

"Me and Ash'll get some drinks." Gregory said when they sat down.

"Okay." replied Misty. "I want Sprite..."

"You know me Greg. Only Coke." Sharon added.

Ash and Gregory stood up and walked away to the food stands off to the side.

"This is so cool!" Sharon exclaimed. "We're like on double dates!"

"You're right... I'm so freaking nervous!" Misty replied shrinking in her seat when Ash smiled her way.

"Hey ash, you think they'll let us talk to the bands?" Gregory asked.

"I'll ask my cousin if he can introduce us. Misty loves the bands so it'll also be a win for me. Anyways... What are you planning for Sharon?" Ash grinned.

"Oh, that.. Well let's jus say I'm gonna tell her something I should have told her a long time ago... Actually on the first day she came to my school.." Gregory replied smiling. "Plus I wanna give her a present..."

Ash grinned at his friend. Then he looked over at Misty. They eyes met and he smiled. Tonight was the night...

As they were walking back with sodas, a vice rang throughout the whole park. Someone was on stage and was speaking.

"Hello everyone and welcome to tonight's 3rd annual Grand Festival! As you all may know, I am the Mayor of this town, Mr. Bonwick. Our bands will be performing momentarily. In the meantime a few people will put on a show. I am very proud to present, the Trouble Trio!"

Everyone clapped as a red haired woman, blue haired man, and Meowth stepped onto the stage. they were dressed as clowns. but even though their disguise, Sharon and Misty knew who they were.

"Well..." Sharon said, surprised. "This should be interesting..."

"Very." Misty agreed.

"Well, well, well..." Ash said when he saw who was on stage. "Look at what we have here..."

"Team Rocket... Do you think they came to steal people's Pokemon or just to make a fast buck?" Gregory asked.

"I dunno. Probably to steal or maybe they're pursuing a new career before it's too late. From what Professor Oak tells me, they've caught Giovanni and have found Team Rocket's home base." Sharon answered.

Soon the curtains closed and Jessie, James, and Meowth left the stage with a hearty applause and much laughter. Ash, Misty, Sharon, and Gregory had laughed and applauded along with the crowd also as they left.

"Well maybe they are pursuing a new career." Misty chuckled clapping.

"Maybe." Ash added laughing.

The mayor came on again. he began, "Well I am very proud to present..." he took a dramatic pause in which many had jumped to their feet anxiously. "Coheed & Cambira!"

Suddenly the curtains opened to many screaming girls and the band. Misty and Sharon also screamed but not as much as the other girls there.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharon exclaimed excitedly.

"It's them! It's really them!" Misty added just as excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Next chapter has songs so you're gonna have to wait till then! Reviews plz!<strong>


	10. Part 10

**Note: Guess what? There's only 10 chapters left! Just 10 more main things. So there'll be 20 chapters. So now I'm on the 10th part and only 10 parts are left and it's done! LOL! I'm so weird aren't I? Oh well here ya go dudes!**

**Characters:  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>"OOH MY GOD!" Sharon exclaimed excitedly.<p>

"it's them! It's really them!" Misty added just as excitedly.

Everyone began to stand up chanting "Coheed and Cambira!" Ash, Misty, Sharon and Gregory chanted along with them until the band began to play.

_Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could_  
><em>Recall the moments that once have<em>  
><em>Retract the footsteps that brought us to this favor<em>  
><em>I wouldn't ask this of you<em>

_Good eye, sniper_  
><em>Here I'll shoot, you run<em>  
><em>The words you scribbled on the walls<em>  
><em>With the loss of friends you didn't have<em>  
><em>I'll call you when the time is right<em>  
><em>Are you in or are you out?<em>  
><em>For them all to know the end of us all<em>

_Run quick, they're behind us_  
><em>Didn't think we'd ever make it<em>  
><em>This close to safety in one piece<em>  
><em>Now you wanna kill me in the act of what could maybe<em>  
><em>Save us from sleep and what we are<em>

_Good eye, sniper_  
><em>Now I shoot, you run<em>  
><em>The words you scribbled on the walls<em>  
><em>With the loss of friends you didn't have<em>  
><em>I'll call you when the time is right<em>  
><em>Are you in or are you out?<em>  
><em>For them all to know the end of us all<em>

Misty sang along as the band played. She knew the lyrics all by heart, from all the times she heard it. She looked over at Ash and saw he was also singing along. She looked around and saw everyone singing. A few girls were holding up signs saying "I'm at the hotel in Room 2B!" Misty was disgusted. Girls selling themselves. Eww...  
>She looked over at Ash and saw he was keeping his eyes on the band, and on no one else. Misty smiled. At least he wasn't interested in any of the other girls..<p>

_Bye bye beautiful_  
><em>Don't bother to write<em>  
><em>Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars<em>  
><em>Face step, let down.<em>  
><em>Face step, step down.<em>

_The words you scribbled on the walls_  
><em>With the loss of friends you didn't have<em>  
><em>I'll call you when the time is right<em>  
><em>Are you in or are you out?<em>  
><em>For them all to know<em>

_Bye bye beautiful_  
><em>Don't bother to write<em>  
><em>Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars<em>  
><em>Face step, let down.<em>  
><em>Face step, step down.<em>

_Bye bye beautiful_  
><em>Don't bother to write<em>  
><em>Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars<em>  
><em>Face step, let down.<em>  
><em>Face step, step down.<em>

Everyone started to clap loudly, cheering the band on. the mayor suddenly came one and spoke into the mike as the curtains closed once more.

"You can all ask questions after all the bands have played so get your questions ready! In the meantime you can enjoy the Starting Line! With Greg's Last Day and Saddest Girls Story!"

Suddenly the curtains opened and revealed the Starting Line band. Girls started to scream when the curtains opened up a few threw their-

"Dude..." Gregory whispered awestruck as a bra went flying by.

"God how I hate that..." Sharon muttered rolling her eyes as Gregory stared around at the girls.

"This is why I barely go to rock concerts..." Ash said disgusted.

"God, that is so disgusting.." Misty added.

Suddenly the band began to play Greg's Last Day.

_When you left home and moved to Ohio_  
><em>The summer had come to an end.<em>  
><em>My best friend goes, I try to follow,<em>  
><em>Running as you disappear.<em>  
><em>Stay.<em>

_You know how bad this hurts._  
><em>It's been three weeks and just gets worse.<em>  
><em>Come back to PA.<em>  
><em>Forever this time.<em>  
><em>Greg's last day is our last chance to be best friends<em>  
><em>Until we say "goodbye" and "I'll try to see you when the weather clears.<em>

Gregory looked over at Sharon and saw that she was singing. She looked pretty and all but then there was Emily... She looked seriously hotter than Sharon though. But still maybe Emily didn't even see him the way Sharon seemed to see him. So for now he was going to stay with Sharon... that is if Emily didn't notice him...

_Then I went home and prayed that tomorrow_  
><em>You would turn the car right back around.<em>  
><em>Evergreen Rd just won't feel the same,<em>  
><em>Since your gone.<em>

_Greg's last day is our last chance to be best friends_  
><em>Until we say "goodbye" and "I'll try to see you when the weather clears.<em>  
><em>Greg's last day is our last chance to be best friends<em>  
><em>Until we say "goodbye" and "I'll try to see you when the weather clears.<em>

The song ended with much applause and screams. Soon the band began to play yet another song. This one Saddest Girls Story.

_So it's safe to say that we've been here before;_  
><em>Heart torn out, down for the count and still come back for more.<em>  
><em>This lesson is learned too well.<em>  
><em>Though, only unlearned by the time your wounds have healed.<em>  
><em>Have you had enough?<em>

_I guess not because your lips are stuck to his._  
><em>It's Time to say enough is enough, you would be so better off.<em>  
><em>You love him but tough because it's not coming back from him.<em>  
><em>You can't win.<em>

_Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on._  
><em>Take a look around, you could have anyone.<em>  
><em>So leave undeserving him.<em>  
><em>It only hurts at first.<em>  
><em>But then you will find someone to give you everything you want.<em>  
><em>Try not to go running back to him.<em>

_So it goes unsaid that we've been here before._  
><em>Lonely nights and endless fights and sleeping on the floor.<em>  
><em>And he's sorry, so the story goes.<em>  
><em>It's read and replayed and ends the same way!<em>

_Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on._  
><em>Take a look around, you could have anyone.<em>  
><em>So leave undeserving him.(Go!)<em>

_Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on._  
><em>Take a look around, you could have anyone.<em>  
><em>So leave undeserving him.<em>

Sharon screamed loudly as one of the guitarists threw his shirt into the crowd. Other girls squealed and ran to catch the shirt but in the end a little girl not older than 7 years caught it. She screamed in delight when she caught it.

"Amy! Amy! Look! Look! I caught his shirt! I caught his shirt!" the little girl shouted as another girl came running up to her.

Sharon had to smile. Youth was precious. And these girls still had yet to figure out just how precious it was.

As the curtains fell, the mayor came on again, excited.

"And now as you all know, this concert is to make money for the town and other things. One of those things are our charities and I know they sometimes don't get that extra money they need and all... Well this year we have someone who has kindly asked a band to come and play! And that is none other than-"

The curtains opened to a series of screams. Sharon and Misty one of them.

"Oh my-Holy crap!" Sharon yelled.

"It's-it's...-" Misty stuttered.

"New Found Glory!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: They're my all-time favorite band dude and always will be! Now got's to go and type up next part of Triangle of love. Review Plz!<strong>


	11. Part 11

**Note: Hey dudes! Only 9 more chappies1 Hope ya enjoy this chapter cuz I enjoyed typing it a lot!**

**Characters:  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>The curtains opened to a series of screams. Sharon and Misty one of them<p>

"Oh my-Holy crap!" Sharon yelled.

"It's-it's...-" Misty stuttered.

"New Found Glory!"

Sharon and Misty were screaming along with the other girls. Ash and Gregory looked at each other and grinned. This was exactly what they had been waiting for. Their surprises were to take place very soon.

_What's your problem? _  
><em>Can't you see it? <em>  
><em>And you go and blow it, <em>  
><em>Like everyone knows you will. <em>

_Don't leave this rock unturned. _  
><em>'Cause you could like what you find. <em>  
><em>A sure shot hit ,<em>  
><em>With your name attached to it. <em>  
><em>Will you keep me in mind? <em>  
><em>I won't cast the first stone, <em>  
><em>Or leave the first mark ,<em>  
><em>But I will leave a lasting impression. <em>  
><em>You believe what you want, <em>  
><em>And you said what's been said, <em>  
><em>And I do hope you learn a lesson. <em>  
><em>Ahh... I do hope you learn a lesson... <em>

_What's your problem? _  
><em>Can't you see it? <em>  
><em>And you go and blow it, <em>  
><em>Like everyone knows you will. <em>

_Don't look too hard for what you want, _  
><em>'Cause it could be on the tip of your tongue. <em>  
><em>You're holding back ,<em>  
><em>Like there's nothing left to it. <em>  
><em>Could this be a false alarm? <em>  
><em>I won't cast the first stone, <em>  
><em>Or leave the first mark ,<em>  
><em>But I will leave a lasting impression. <em>  
><em>You believe what you want, <em>  
><em>And you said what's been said, <em>  
><em>And I do hope you learn a lesson. <em>  
><em>Ahh... I do hope you learn a lesson... <em>

_What's your problem? _  
><em>Can't you see it? <em>  
><em>And you go and blow it, <em>  
><em>Like everyone knows you will. <em>

_Why don't you get it together now? _  
><em>Failure's not flattering. <em>  
><em>When will you show yourself? <em>  
><em>When will you show yourself? <em>  
><em>Ahh... I do hope you learn a lesson...<em>  
><em>Ahhhh... you'll never learn your lesson... <em>

_What's your problem? _  
><em>Can't you see it? <em>  
><em>And you go and blow it, <em>  
><em>Like everyone knows you will. <em>

_What's your problem? _  
><em>Can't you see it? <em>  
><em>And you go and blow it, <em>  
><em>Like everyone knows you will.<em>

Ash looked at Misty. He was going to tell her. Tonight. For sure. Then they would be together... But what if she didn't like him...? No she did. She had to. She just had to...

_I tried to save us_  
><em>But little did I know<em>  
><em>You are a speeding train off track<em>  
><em>With little time to go<em>

_I tried everything_  
><em>Tried so hard to let you know<em>  
><em>But now I'm on my last thread<em>  
><em>Pulling away to no avail<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>Yeah <em>  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>And I'll see you on the other side<em>

_Beneath all your skin_  
><em>There's another side to you<em>  
><em>You built up city walls<em>  
><em>So I never get through<em>

_You built up city walls_  
><em>So I never get through<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>Yeah <em>  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>And I'll see you on the other side<em>

_Why would I take it too far_  
><em>With not thinking<em>  
><em>About the end at all<em>  
><em>If a fortune could say<em>  
><em>What the future will bring<em>  
><em>Then I'm not convinced<em>  
><em>It's ending in tragedy<em>  
><em>And most of all<em>  
><em>It's in my control<em>  
><em>To end it all<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>Yeah <em>  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>And I'll see you on the other side<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>Yeah <em>  
><em>Now it's our time<em>  
><em>And I'll see you on the other side<em>

Screams and yells filled the park as the song ended. The lead singer spoke, "Well hello Trovita Island! we have been invited here by a favor by a friend of ours. His name's Richard Ketchum!"

Sharon and Misty turned as one to ash. Ash grinned and said simply, "He's my cousin..."

"Now our next song was asked to be dedicated to a 'Misty Waterflower.' The dedication was given by Ash Ketchum! And he also asks Misty: Will you be my girlfriend? Well with that said let's get this party started!"

Misty stared at Ash in shock. He smiled, blushing.

"C'mon we need to talk..." Ash muttered grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the stage and to the lake, away from the view of everyone...

_I don't wanna know..._  
><em>I don't wanna know...<em>

_Your eyes were covered in sunglasses,_  
><em>When they first met mine.<em>  
><em>I sat there and stared at you, (stared at you...)<em>  
><em>You didn't seem to mind.<em>  
><em>The awkward ways we meet. (The awkward ways we meet...)<em>

They stood there by the lake not talking. Ash looked up at Misty then back at the ground.

"Misty... I... I l-lo-I... love... you..." he said quietly as he blushed scarlet.

Misty stared at him then replied, "I love you too Ash..."

They smiled at each other. Ash took a step towards her and asked rather eagerly, "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Misty smiled.

Ash rushed over to her and hugged her laughing.

_First comes heavy breathing, (First come heavy breathing...)_  
><em>Staring at the ceiling, (Staring at the ceiling...)<em>  
><em>What will happen next? (What will happen next?)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know...(I don't wanna know...)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know!<em>

_I never cared how I dressed before,_  
><em>But I cared that night...(Cared that night...)<em>  
><em>Anticipation ran through my bones,<em>  
><em>And my clothes never fit right.<em>  
><em>I can't wait till we meet again...(I can't wait till we meet again...)<em>

Ash let her go but held her at arms length. He looked deeply into her Cerulean-blue-green eyes. Misty returned the stare. She looked deeply into his loving chocolate eyes. She moved closer to him. He moved closer to her.

Their faces were barely inches from each other. The look they gave each other was of pure and deepest love. Their eyes bore into each other.

Misty's face was much to close to Ash's. He could see her eyelashes and how they curved up at the tips. He could see her lips, a rosy red to his eyes and just ready for a kiss. He could smell her strawberry scented hair...

Ash was much to close. Misty could see all of the details of his handsome face. She could see the laugh line on his cheeks. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her with admiration, longing and passion. She stared at his lips which she desperately wanted on hers. She could smell the wonderful odor of his cologne.

_First comes heavy breathing, (First comes heavy breathing...)_  
><em>Staring at the ceiling, (Staring at the ceiling...)<em>  
><em>What will happen next? (What will happen next?)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know... (I don't wanna know...)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know.<em>

_Framed pictures start to be put on the walls, (Put on the walls...)_  
><em>Constant visits while I'm out on the road.<em>  
><em>It's hard to leave sometimes. (It's hard to leave sometimes)<em>  
><em>But you know where I lay my head at night. (But you know where I lay my head at night...)<em>

Their lips met. Briefly but then a surge of passion swept them that they barely even noticed that someone was watching them...

_First comes heavy breathing, (heavy breathing...)_  
><em>Staring at the ceiling, (At the ceiling...)<em>  
><em>What will happen next? (What will happen next?)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know, (I don't wanna know.)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know! (I don't wanna know!)<em>

_First comes heavy breathing, (First comes heavy breathing...)_  
><em>Staring at the ceiling, (Staring at the ceiling...)<em>  
><em>What will happen next?<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know,(I don't wanna know...)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know...<em>

Sharon watched as Misty and Ash kissed each other. She and Gregory had sneaked out to where they were hiding together. She couldn't help but smiled. To his was the surprise for Misty, Greg had mentioned...

Greg stared at Ash and Misty kissing, grinning. Ash had finally told her... now it was his turn for his surprise just like they had planned...

_What would you say, if I asked you not to go?_  
><em>To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me?<em>  
><em>Would you take my hand and never let me go?<em>  
><em>Promise me you'll never le me go.<em>

"Hey Sharon... Um... Wanna go for a walk or something...?" Gregory asked nervously. Why was he so nervous? He had been alone with Sharon before... Perhaps it was because he knew this would be the biggest lie that he would ever tell her... and this meant that he had chosen her... and forgotten Emily...

"Oh um sure." Sharon replied smiling brilliantly. Why did he look so nervous? it must just be her imagination...

_And the stars aren't out tonight,  
><em>_But neither are we to look up at them.  
><em>_Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
>t<em>_hese memories can't replace,  
><em>_These wishes I wished and these dreams I chased.  
><em>_Take this broken heart and make it right._

They walked towards what seemed to be a small fountain. they walked in silence except when they commented on the fountain and how pretty it was and how Ash should have taken Misty here.

Sharon sat down by the fountain's edge and put her hand in the water humming to herself. Gregory watched her as he felt the necklace in his pocket. He had consulted with Misty whether she would like it and she has said yes.

It was a necklace with a black emerald given to him by his mother to give to any girl he liked which Greg thought was Sharon although he desperately wanted Emily. He sighed... He was letting go.

"Look um, Sharon... I know we've never said anything about our feelings and stuff so well... err... The only thing we've ever said to each other is that we like each other remember?"

"Yeah..." Sharon replied absentmindedly.

"Well erm.. err... Well this is really hard to say Shar..." Gregory looked around as he tried to say the words in his mind. It was hard for him to say this lie to the only girl he ever knew who thought he was special... Sharon began to stare at him curiously.

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone.  
><em>_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with m.  
><em>_I though you should know,  
><em>_You're not making this easy.  
><em>_I never though I'd be the one to say,  
><em>_Please don't, please don't leave me._

"Just say whatever it is Greg. I'm sure it's not at all bad..." Sharon put in gently.

"You're right... look Sharon... I love you." he blurted out. His eyes began to sting and his heart ached. The tiny voice inside of his head began to burse at him for the lie he had just told to the only girl who might ever see him the way she did now.

Sharon smiled light and hugged him. Gregory tried to blink away the tears. He wanted Emily not Sharon...

"I love you too Greg..." Gregory felt a lump of emotion arise in his throat. He swallowed it down and fought back tears. "It was about time we said that don't you think? We've been going out for 3 years now right? Soon it'll be 4 years..." Gregory sighed. Yes but it had been 4 years since he had begun to like Emily. Sharon continued to hug him.

"That reminds me..." Gregory let go of her and dug deep into his pocket. he sighed. This was it. He was giving up on Emily... "A late anniversary present." He took out the necklace and placed it in her hand. "Beautiful isn't it? It was my mom's given to her by my dad... She said I could give it to the girl... I thought was the one... And... well...-"

"Oh my god Greg!" Sharon exclaimed in an astonished whisper. "You think I'm... the one you want to live with your entire life...? I... well... What can I say?"

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone,  
><em>_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me.  
><em>_I though you should know,  
><em>_You're not making this easy.  
><em>_You're not making this easy... (easy, easy, easy...)_

"It's... like... wow... Greg... Wow... this is... My... I mean... Thank you." Sharon smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued to marvel at the gold chain.

Well at least now Sharon didn't have to go out with that boy. She smiled. Yeah she loved Gregory but she wasn't willing to wait forever... She would make it up to Greg though. She promised that...

Sharon sighed happily. Both she and Misty had gotten what they wanted...

_Take me hand and never let me go,  
><em>_Take my hand and never let me go,  
><em>_Promise me...  
><em>_You'll never let go,  
><em>_You'll never let go,  
><em>_You'll never let go,  
><em>_You'll never let go,  
><em>_Make this last forever!  
><em>_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone,  
><em>_Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me.  
><em>_I though you should know,  
><em>_You're not making this easy._

Of course he had told them not to announce his dedication. He didn't want to look like a fool out in public... He would just have to work out another plan... ash didn't deserve Misty... He, Rudy, Gym Leader of Trovita Island deserved Misty and every other girl on this island... Yet it wasn't entirely true that he loved her... he did like her and quite a lot at that.. yet he was only trying to get her because she was a challenge... She would be hard to get unlike most of the girls which would be easy. and Rudy knew that with Misty he would get his trouble's worth.

Rudy watched angrily as Ash took Misty's lips in his. Ash didn't deserve the sweet touch of Misty of even her love and passion... He did... Only him...

_You're not making this easy,  
><em>_You're not making this easy,  
><em>_You're not making this easy,  
><em>_You're not making this easy,  
><em>_You're not making this easy.  
><em>_I'll fall asleep, cuz that brings me closer to you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: OOOH! Kinda a romantic and evil chappie huh? I personally liked this chapter. And a special thanks to all who have reviewed!<strong>

**DarkSummerAngle13**

**Takamira &**

**Angelcutepie**


	12. Part 12

**Ash:15  
>Misty:15<br>Sharon:15  
>Gregory:15<br>Brock:19  
>Tracey:19<br>Rudy:19  
>Maurie:9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will you guys stop kissing already? You're making me sick." Sharon muttered as they walked around the lake once more.<p>

"Yeah give it a rest you guys." Greg added.

"Oh shutup you two." Misty retorted un-sticking herself from Ash's lips. "You guys do it too."

"We're not denying it. But you two are seriously like making out everywhere. Every time I look at you guys, you're slobbering all over each other." Sharon replied keeping her eye averted from their continued kisses.

"This is seriously making me sick." Greg murmured disgustedly. "Let's get out of here."

"Glad too. Oh and Ash don't stay out too late with Mist. Last night she scared the crap out of me when she walked through the door giggling like crazy..." Sharon told Ash rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Sharon we don't stay out too late." Misty whined. "Besides it was your fault for being asleep..."

"It was 2 o'clock in the freaking morning Mist! Who else wouldn't be sleeping! And don't you dare tell me it wasn't late at all or I'll" Sharon was cut off by Gregory who interjected gently, "Sharon... didn't' you want to go to that new restaurant?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Sharon grunted. She didn't seem too happy about being interrupted in her threatening. "Well bye you two lovebirds! But remember what I said about staying up late! If you wake me up one more time I'll slaughter you!" Sharon warned as Gregory led her away.

"Have fun guys. Oh and Ash keep it PG rated don't go overboard and land yourself in R rated or you'll be facing a parental life." Greg grinned at his blushing friend.

Ash grinned as the left. He turned to Misty and said dryly, "Sharon and Gregory remind me of my mom..."

Misty laughed. Sharon did sound a bit like Delia Ketchum now that she thought of it.

It had been 3 weeks since they had gotten together and Sharon and Greg were already sick of seeing them kiss. Not to mention Brock and Tracey who also grew weary of the young couple's continuous flirting.

Misty and Ash didn't care though they were happy, as they never were before. Their kissing just heightened their joy even more. They were madly in love with each other and didn't even seem to care them kissing.

They walked around the lake once more; talking before they sat down on the exact spot where they had first kissed, and began to kiss each other passionately. They barely even noticed the sun set and the sky darken as they talked, laughed, flirted and kissed. They were just too damn happy for anything to disturb them.

When Ash finally saw it was seven o'clock, they went to eat pizza then went to the movies and kissed for most of the movie. When they finally headed to The Pokemon Center it was 11:30. But it took them another half-hour to get there as they kept breaking into intimate, tender and passionate kisses.

Everything was so quiet, so peaceful, so perfect that day. Their minds never wandered onto anything more but each other. They never imagined, not even in their wildest dreams that someone, somewhere and somehow was plotting to separate them, plotting to make sure they weren't together...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OOOH! Kinda spooky chappie huh? Foreshadowing and stuff huh? Just a little heads up though, you guys will definitely not like the next chapter and what happens in it...<strong>


	13. Part 13

**Note: You guys will seriously not like this chapter. I mean it. It's just cruel... It hurt me to write it! It was just so... cruel... so cruel...**

**Ash:15  
>Misty:15<strong>**  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>"Today's the day Maurie. You know what you have to do..." Rudy whispered in his sister's ear as they entered the park.<p>

Maurie giggled and nodded. Today was the day Misty would become her big sister! This was her dream come true...

"You just have to get Ash here. His friends should be with him. But you get him away from them okay?"

"Yeah Rudy! I know exactly what to do!" Maurie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good then. Let's go!"

"Hey! Misty you go some flowers here!" Sharon yelled as Misty came through the bedroom door carrying an excitedly chirping Togepi.

"Oooh! I bet they're from Ash!" Misty smiled as she left her knapsack on a chair and letting Togepi walk on the floor. "He really loves me you know."

"Actually yes and no..." Sharon smiled wearily as she got up from the bed and read the note. "It's from Rudy but yes he does love you... yeah right... This is so much bull... Just chuck the whole piece of crap into the trash Mist. Trust me dude... You'll save yourself a whole lotta trouble this way..."

Sharon handed misty the flowers and note. Misty read the note frowning slightly. Then she said, "But that's be rude Sharon... The least I could do is give them back..."

"Not even Mist... Don't you see? He's setting you up! He's setting you up! He wants to get closer to you by pretending to be your friend" Sharon replied warningly as she went over to her bed, flipping through a magazine lazily.

"Aww come one Shar... We're talking about Rudy here-" Misty started to protest

"Exactly." Sharon cut in darkly. She left the magazine, got up and went to the window and looked out. "Rudy loves you Mist, or so he says... He seems more obsessed than anything... And he'll do just about anything to get you. Trust me I know..." when Misty gave her a look Sharon went on wearily, "Just do me favor Mist..." She crossed over to Misty. "Promise me you'll stay away from him..."

"All right, all right... Crud you sound like Aunt Gertrude used to act with Lily. Remember when we were 6 and Lily was 10 and she got mad cuz Lily sneaked out?" Misty chuckled. "But I'm still going to return them... Then I'll find Ash..."

"Just be careful..." Sharon warned her. "I'm going to go and find Greg. He promised he'd take me to the movies..."

Together they left the Pokemon Center. Misty wearing a yellow skirt and shirt and Sharon wearing blue jeans and a black shirt which had New Found Glory written on it. Misty carried the flowers in her hand as she headed for the park. Sharon went to the Arcade where she said she was sure to find Gregory.

Misty walked towards the park humming light to herself. She walked through a side entrance close tot he bridge where she was to meet Rudy. As she walked she passed couples kissing and a few talking and holding hands. She smiled as she passed by them. It was such a good feeing to know you had a boyfriend or girlfriend who deeply cared about you...

"Aww come on!" Ash yelled angrily as he slammed his fist against the ping-pong table. "This is just cruel!"

"Too bad Ash. You haven't practiced cuz of Misty... Maybe you should arrange time for her and ping-pong..." Brock grinned.

"Come on! One more game! I'm sure I'll win this time..." Ash replied through gritted teeth.

"Naw Ash. I'm tired of watching you guys." Tracey yawned leaning against the table. "Play something else or I'll just go and visit my mom..."

"Why aren't you there now?" Brock asked.

"Cuz she's usually complaining on how she wants to leave and then she comes up with some crazy stunt to get out the hospital..." Tracey sighed.

Ash, Tracey, and Brock were at the Arcade playing Ping-Pong. So far Brock had won 4 times out of 6 games. It was nearly noon so they decided to play one more game before heading back to The Pokemon Center for lunch. As they were nearing the end of their game, however they saw Sharon come one, looking around. When she saw them she made a beeline straight for them.

"Hey have you guys seen Greg?" Sharon asked brightly upon greeting them.

Suddenly Ash missed the ball and it bounced off the table and onto the floor. They glanced at each other grimly. Of course they had seen Gregory. He had been with them in the Arcade before a couple of girls started to talk to him. They had witnessed when he had asked one of them out and she had immediately said yes. The girl had then kissed him and soon they had left.

But first Ash had punched him causing the kiss. Neither Ash nor Brock or Tracey had thought him capable of doing that to Sharon. After nearly knowing him for a month, they thought they knew him. But apparently they didn't and neither did Sharon.

They looked at Sharon again, full of pity. The didn't know what to tell her. She seemed really in love with him... Sharon continued to watch them with a questioning stare. They decided it was best if they told her rather than having her being broken-hearted by Gregory.

"Look Sharon..." Ash sighed breaking the silence. "Gregory's cheating on you."

There was an awkward silence then-

"What?" Sharon asked frowning. "What was that?"

"He's cheating on you Sharon with some chick." Tracey added disgustedly.

"He's a total a-hole. Just dump him." Brock replied soothingly.

"He-is-a-jackass." Ash said emphasizing every word with disgust as he saw tears begin to well up in Sharon's eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, in a friendly way as he continued, "He doesn't deserve you so just dump him..."

Sharon continued to look disconsolated at this. Ash looked at Brock despairingly. Brock shrugged and tried to help.

"Look Sharon, I'm sorry to say this but he was the one who asked the girl out. He went all google-eyes and stuff. Ash punched hum and told him that he was playing you a bad turn. The girl kissed him and they left together." Brock sighed. "Don't cry for him Shar. He doesn't deserve it."

Sharon looked up at them with a look on her face. And for the first time they had told her the disgusting news, she smiled.

"Don't worry you guys. I'm not gonna cry, but I'm not taking him back either. I'm just gonna go and give him a piece of my mind. Don't worry about me... I'll-I'll be just fine.." She replied, her voice breaking but she smiled though the tears in her eyes told them quite a different story. They soon came spilling down but she grinned at them, which told them she was all right and that she was going to be all right. "So I lied about not crying... oh well... I'll be fine... I just gotta go and tell Greg what he's lost..."

"Hello Misty..." Rudy greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you came because-"

"Look Rudy I really need to go. Ash'll be mad if he sees me with you! So please hurry up." Misty interrupted.

Misty standing on a white bridge looking over the river running below it. In her hands were the roses she had come to return. Rudy was standing next to her smiling in a mysterious way.

"Look Misty, I'm sorry if this is disturbing you but I really need to tell you some stuff..."

"Okay... I'm listening..."

"Well..."

"Come on Ash!" Maurie exclaimed hauling Ash towards the park. "We're nearly there! Come on!"

"I'm coming Maurie! I'm coming! Just-slow down!" Ash yelled.

Maurie had come almost immediately after Ash had said goodbye to Brock and Tracey. She had asked him to come with her and he had accepted. Maurie had then grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him to the park.

"Look!" Maurie pointed at the white bridge.

"What about it-?" Ash started but them he gasped as he stared at the sight before him...

His blood began to leave his head, his face went pale and his eyes filled with tears. His heart stopped, it just stopped completely. He couldn't breathe... he couldn't think... As he watched the scene before him unfurl in slow motion...

Sharon walked briskly towards the park. She didn't know why but she just had a strange feeling something would be there. She had already been to the movies to see if Greg was there but he wasn't.

As she walked through a side entrance she saw ahead of her a sight which filled her with anger. Gregory was sitting on a patch of grass with one black eye. Next to him sat a blonde girl with bright green wyes, perfect complexion and perfect figure. Her teeth were pearly white and straight as she smiled at Gregory.

Ash Sharon walked up tot hem, they began to kiss. Fuming with anger, hatred surging through her she went up to Gregory. She tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned to her she made his un-black eye contact with her fist. He fell onto the grass, holding his eye in pain. The girl scurried over to him, eyes full of concern but Sharon punched her in the nose causing an audible CRACK! to be heard. Smiling to herself, she yanked off the black emerald chain from her neck making it break in half.

"You can go to hell Gregory. And take your bitch with you cuz I don't wanna see either of your ugly faces again." Sharon warned, cracking her knuckles audibly. "Cuz if I do... Ohh... are you gonna regret it. Goodbye and good riddance, you piece of shit."

And she walked away... holding her head up high and fighting back the tears which threatened to come falling down. She smiled in spit of herself. She hadn't expected that of herself at all. She felt a sense of pride as she looked back at them. Gregory was holding his eye, crying and the girl-who Sharon knew perfectly well was Emily-was crying and sobbing hysterically as her nose bled nonstop.

Sharon was all right. Although she felt an ache of loss in her heart and a sharp pain in her chest as an empty cold and dark space filled the place where her feelings had once been, she knew... She was going to be all right...

"What I'm trying to say Misty is I love you. And I can't stop thinking about you. And when I do, I feel lf something is missing. I need you!" Rudy exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders as his eyes filled up with emotion. "Please leave Ash! Chose me! Let me make you happy! Let me the one you choose to live your life with! Not him!"

Misty couldn't belie what was going on. The roses, which she had dropped in surprise a while ago, lay forgotten at their feet. What Rudy was saying was crazy. Sharon had been right. He was nut and obsessed. But what could she do?

"Look Rudy I-" but she was cut off at the moment.

Rudy crushed her lips with his. His mouth moved skillfully over hers as his probing tongue came to meet her resisting tongue. His arms roamed over her back, pressing her to him and feeling all of the parts of her body.

Misty couldn't think. Her mind had gone blank. She wasn't hating this nor was she enjoying it. Her mind suddenly reared back into life as a though sprang into her mind. Ash... Quickly she put her hands on him, racing herself and as he heard a groan tore from his chest, she stepped on his foot and pushed him away. He looked at her reproachingly but she didn't care. She slapped him with all the power she could muster and then punched him in the nose with all hr might. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose.

Mustering as much dignity as she could, she snarled threateningly into his ear, "You **ever** do that again you jackass, and I will personally make-sure-you-die. And next time I'll bring my brothers and sisters with me. You'll wish you had never messed with me..."

And she stalked away, fuming. Hatred and anger clearly in her eyes as she walked back to The Pokemon Center... where something...or rather someone awaited her...

Ash watched as Rudy touched Misty. He watched as Rudy kissed her with passion. And he watched as misty, his love... kissed Rudy back with equal force of passion and lust. He couldn't believe it. Had not Misty said she had loved him... and no one else...? Had she not said that she was his... and no one else's...? Had she not said they would be together forever...? It was too much for Ash.

Ad he saw Misty rest her hands on Rudy's chest and let him caress her, tears came spilling down. Ash ran. He ran... and ran... and ran... Not stopping until he had locked himself in his room at the Pokemon center... He cried silently as he saw again and again the way Rudy kisses Misty with passion and she returned it...

Ash sat up in bed, hating... hating Misty... each second that passed. She would pay for her betrayal... Oh how she would pay... Ash vowed never to let her fool him again...

Ash whispered to himself, "That slut (It pained him to use the word but he didn't care... not anymore...) is gonna pay for what she's done to me... I'll make sure she never forgets..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Rudy was letting his instincts guide him no. He knew Misty was surprised. She had dropped the roses a while ago and when she had said she should pick them up, he had begun his ranting... his raving... his loving... Then out of the corner of his eyes he had see Ash and he knew this was his cue... Yet had hadn't expected the beautiful sweetness of her lips... Or the instantaneous desire hat came to him the moment their tongues met. Her innocence caused more lust between them. He had felt her panic and that just allterated his passion.

Than ash she had put her arms on his chest, he heard the groan escape from his lips. He knew then that this wasn't just a challenge anymore... thus... what he was feeling... surging through him... pumping through his blood... was love... true and most innermost love... And this feeling was wonderful... Then-

"Ow!" Rudy exclaimed in surprise.

Misty had stepped on his foot and pushed him away. Then she slapped him and to finish it off, she punched him in the nose. He fell right then and there. He looked at her, surprised and in a reproachful way. Then as he heard her whisper-well actually snarl in his ear with that sweet voice of hers... he ached... he actually ached for her...

"You **ever** do that again you jackass, and I will personally make-sure-you-die. And next time I'll bring my brothers and sisters with me. You'll wish you had never messed with me..."

And as she walked away, Rudy grinned. It was then that he definitely knew that Misty was worth it. He would get his trouble's worth. Rudy grinned as he stood staring after Misty's retreating figure. She would be his all right. One way or another she would eventually be his to keep...

Misty cleaned her face when she first entered the room. Disgusted by the kiss, Rudy had given her. Sharon still had not come back. Apparently she was having a grand time with Greg. She smiled. At least Sharon was enjoying herself. Sighing Misty decided to check Ash and Brock's room for Ash.

She knocked once and she heard Ash answer her, "Come in." Smiling she opened the door, exclaiming, "Ash! I've been looking every-What?"

Ash was sitting on the bed looking at Misty with a hard and angry look on his face.

"We need to talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OMG! I left you guys in full suspense there! This chapter was so awesome yet soo cruel! I could barely write it! It's just cruel!<strong>


	14. Part 14

**Note: This chappie's cruel too... I actually cried... So sad and... *blows nose* cruel... just cruel...**

**Ash:15  
>Misty:15<strong>**  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>Misty cleaned her face when she first entered the room. Disgusted by the kiss, Rudy had given her. Sharon still had not come back. Apparently she was having a grand time with Greg. She smiled. At least Sharon was enjoying herself. Sighing Misty decided to check Ash's and Brock's room for Ash.<p>

She knocked once and she heard Ash answer her, "Come in." Smiling she opened the door, exclaiming, "Ash! I've been looking every-What?"

Ash was sitting on the bed looking at Misty with a hard and angry look on his face.

"We need to talk..."

"Ohh-kay..." Misty replied wearily as she sat on a chair in front of Ash. He was looking at her with a weird look on his face... "Is anything wrong Ash?"

"Yes... As a matter of fact there is... I want you out Misty..." Ash replied curtly.

"Ou-Out? Out where?" Misty's heart began to race as it awaited Ash's answer.

"I want you out of the group, I want you out this island, and I want you out of my life." Ash snapped. "Or better yet, go cuddle up with you fucking lover!"

Misty gasped, "What?"

"Don't act so innocent Misty cuz I know you aren't... And with what I've just seen, I'm sure it wouldn't surprise me if you actually weren't..." Ash snapped.

"But what-" Misty took a deep breath and then continued trying to steady her racing heart and breaking voice. "What are-you tal-talking about Ash Ketchum?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Misty Waterflower! I saw you. Kissing Rudy and getting all horny on him..."

Misty gasped. Ash had seen when Rudy had kissed her? But surely he must know-?

"And here's me actually thinking you loved me for real... But I guess I was wrong... Now... Get the hell away from me Misty! We're breaking up and I'm dismissing you from the group. Now get packing. I want you on the ferry back to Cerulean City, first thing tomorrow. Goodbye..."

Ash said this so forcefully and unfeelingly that to prove his point he got up from the bed and went to the desk where the computer was and started it up, looking at the screen determinedly.

Misty put a hand over her chest to steady her racing heat. Could her one true love actually believe this? Then suddenly she realized something... Shadow... Ash was doing the same to her that he had done to Shadow... Her heart glowed at his reason of anger but she had no time for it. She walked up to his desk. She placed her sweaty palms upon it until he was forced to look up at her.

"Listen to me well, Ash and listen good. I will not leave you because I won't stay. I love you and I'm not ready to give that up. I'll fight you until the end of my days. And I know I've hurt you but I hope not as much as you're hurting me..." Misty whispered achingly.

"Damn you!" Ash shouted.

Misty flinched at the anger in the sweet voice of her love but she continued, praying that the tears threatening to come spilling down would stay in check, "I love you and I know you do too. I won't let you do this to us because of this. I'll stand my ground in this battle until you surrender and come for me. I only hope it won't be too late..."

"Are you finished?" Ash spat.

"No." Misty straightened herself up and went on, "One more thing Ash. I am not a Growlithe, Ash Ketchum; I am a human being. You can't order me because I-won't-obey!"

And with that she stomped off leaving Ash to wonder what the hell she meant by her last comment. Shaking his head, he set about to get a ticket for Misty out of this island.

But before he could do so, there was another timid knock upon the door.

"Come in!" Ash called out.

The door pushed itself open slowly as Brock and Tracey peeked in.

"We heard the fight..." Brock said awkwardly.

"Couldn't help it... door was open..." Tracey shrugged.

"Misty said you guys broke up, didn't say why..." Brock added.

Ash sighed, rolled the chair away from the desk and began to explain briefly of what had happened...

Misty ran outside, crying. However a surprise met her at the door. Brock and Tracey were standing there paralyzed with shock. She choked back a sob.

"We-... We broke up..." And with that said she ran into her bedroom across the hall, threw herself on the bed and began to sob hysterically.

Misty couldn't believe it... Ash had left her... He was gone...

"Mis-Misty?" A breaking voice asked from the doorway.

Misty looked up and saw a tear-stained Sharon standing there.

"You too?" Sharon asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Misty nodded. Sharon went over to her and together they cried, sobbing, nonstop.

Quietly they both began to explain how their broke-ups had occurred. Soon they sat side by side, not crying, nor sobbing, merely lost in though. Then quite suddenly, Sharon stood up, nearly upturning Misty.

"I have to go for a walk." Sharon decided."I can't sit here all day, moping.

Misty nodded, smiling.

"I'll stay here. Hope you figure things out Shar..." Misty replied.

"You too Mist... You too..." Sharon smiled and left the room, finally leaving Misty alone to think by herself...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: What did I tell you? Cruel! Utterly and totally cruel! I actually cried! T_T! Review Plz!<strong>


	15. Part 15

**Ash:15  
>Misty:15<strong>**  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>"I'll stay here. Hope you figure things out Shar..." Misty replied.<p>

"You too Mist... You too..." Sharon smiled and left the room, finally leaving Misty alone to think by herself...

_One last call to answer,_

_Feeling full of despair,_

_Don't think I can get through it,_

_Just one last prayer_

Misty stared up at the ceiling, eyes filling up with tears. She couldn't believe that Ash had left her for good... How could this have happened...? All just for one kiss that Rudy had given her... All for the love he showed her... All for nothing... But she couldn't let this be... She would fight for him and would not give up... yet... was it worth it...?

_And it's a leap of faith,_

_When you believe there's someone out there,_

_It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,_

_And when I call out to you,_

_Will you be right there?_

_Right there..._

Ash had said he didn't want her in his life anymore so why fight...? Yet she loved Ash so Misty knew she should fight but not...openly... Misty would fight for his love, quietly. Misty knew she would win because she had something deep in her heart... Ash's love...

_Searching for the answer,_

_Nobody seems to care,_

_Oh how I wish that you were here,_

_Beside me,_

_To wipe away my tears_.

Misty cried, sobbing once more as she recalled the fight. The anger and hatred in his eyes had hurt her terribly... And now all the love he had shown to her before had gone from those eyes... Oh how it made her ache. But she knew she had to win the war against Ash; because if she didn't... She would never forgive herself... Soon she cried herself to sleep...

***The Next Day***

Misty awoke, yawning to the rustle of clothes and slamming of closet doors. Sleepily she sat up and rubbed her eyes of the sleep. When she did however what she saw on the bed next to her, beside her, was Sharon's backpack, half packed...

"What's this?" Misty asked aloud.

"I'm leaving." Sharon replied curtly from the bathroom. "I have to get off this island before I go nuts..."

And it's a leap of faith,

When you believe there's someone out there,

It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh.

And when I call out to you,

Will you be right there?

Right there...

"What?" Misty snapped throwing off the covers and walking to the bathroom towards Sharon. "Why?"

"You don't need me here Misty. You can solve things with Ash on your own... 'Sides if I stay here Greg's gonna be like all over my face, showing off how pretty his bitch is and I can't take that!" Sharon replied. She soon finished packing all of her things and then turned to Misty who had followed her all around the room watching her recollect her possessions. She smiled, "You stay here and win back Ash. I know you can. You guys were meant for each other. I can feel it. Win him back, Misty. Don't give up... Ever..."

Misty nodded and hugged Sharon tight. She would never give up. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Sharon let go of her and looked down at her watch.

"I still have one more hour before the boat leaves... In that time I'll think I'll give you, your last defense of this war with Ash..." Sharon grinned.

_Waiting for the answer,_

_Remembering times we would share,_

_Somehow I feel you here beside me,_

_Even thought you're not there._

Misty sat on the bed in the dark, hugging a pillow close to her, letting the tears fall freely. Ash had come by earlier and Misty, like a dork had thought he had come for a reconciliation, but instead he had only come to drop off her ticket for the boat... he had even yelled in her face that he hated her and would drag her to the boat if he had to... Now Misty had nothing to hope for..

'Is this how it ends Ash?' Misty thought helplessly sobbing.

_And it's a leap of faith,_

_When you believe there's someone out there,_

_It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,_

_And when I call out to you,_

_Will you be right there-?_

Misty stared at the window from which Ash's face once appeared and smiled in spite of herself. He had cared... He had once cared... And he had loved... It had been worth it.. Yet the only thing she wished for was more memories of her and Ash...

Sharon was right though. The tape was her last defense and it was also a token of her gratitude towards Ash of all the happiness he had given her... He had loved her... She had deeply loved him... and trusted him beyond anyone else with her heart... And for that she thanked him...

"Oh Ash..." Misty whispered desperately wishing for his answer...

_Right there-_

_And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,_

_And I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you._

_And I'll remember when you told me,_

_I could trust in you-_

Misty sobbed and sobbed unable to stop. She wanted to hear his sweet voice again but she knew that was impossible. She suddenly got up, wiping the tears, trying to subside the sobs, racking her body. She walked to the mirror, dully.

"If this is how you want it Ash... Then so be it... I am not going to beg... But I'm still going to fight cuz I won't let you take away your love..." Misty whispered tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek unregardedly. "I'll do what you tell me... just so you won't be so angry with anymore... Goodbye Ash..."

_And it's a leap of faith,_

_When you believe there's someone out there,_

_It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,_

_And when I call out to you,_

_Will you be right there-?_

_It's a leap of faith,_

_And I believe that you are out there,_

_It's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh._

_And when I call out to you,_

_I know you'll be right there,_

_Right there,_

_And it's a leap of faith..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I cried again! T_T! This is really starting to become a habit and I gotta stop... It's not like me... It's a good thing that the happiness in the story shall return... SOON! LOL! Byes &amp; L8rs dudes and dudettes. Review Plz! They make me happy and make want to continue :)<strong>


	16. Part 16

**Notes: Story's nearly done! After this one, my award-winning story 'Choices' goes up. That one is 37 chapters long, including Prolouge and Epilouge. I promise you'll love that story ;).**

**Characters:  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15****  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p><em>Here I am, take me.<em>

_It's easier to give in._

_Some people mistake me._

_They only hear what they want to hear. (ooh)_

_If you're losing sleep,_

_Forgive me,_

_I just can't keep pretending._

Misty grabbed her knapsack and yanked it open. She was packing. She was going to leave, just like Ash had asked her-no ordered her to do. But she was not going because Ash had as ordered her to but so she wouldn't be alone in her sorrow... Sighing, she grabbed her things and began to pack them. She would miss Ash dearly but she wasn't going to beg him to take her back... She would just leave.

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be,_

_The only one who's drowning in their misery,_

_And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be._

_How it's supposed to be. (ooh)_

Misty stared at the clock and back at her ticket, impatiently. The boat was due to leave at 4:30 and it was only 11:30. She was packed and ready to go. She held the tape in her hand, wondering all the while. Should she give him the tape? Should she just forget him? Should she leave him forever?... She just couldn't stay here anymore, maybe she should give him the tape... But what then...?

_There's a prism by the window._

_It lets the light leak in._

_I wish you would let me._

_You feel the water but do you swim?_

_And it's only me, empty handed,_

_With a childish grin and a camera._

Misty walked around town, tears glistening in her eyes and camera in hand. She went to the park and straight to the park. She smiled as she reached the lake where she and Ash shared their first kiss. She took a picture, tears shining. She took another of the lake, of the bridge, of Pokemon playing. Sighing she went towards the white bridge and stared at the water running below it.

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be,_

_The only one who's drowning in their misery._

_And I'll take that chance cause I just wanna breathe._

_And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be._

_How it's supposed to be. (ooh)_

_la da da da_

"Misty?" a voice beside her asked

"Mmm?" Misty replied not lifting her head from the rail of the bridge.

"Misty? It's me... Rudy..."

Misty's head snapped angrily. her eyes burned with hatred as she stared at him. How dare he talk to her after what he did to her? How dare he!

"Look I'm sorry about-"

"Sorry?" Misty echoed testily. "Sorry! You come waltzing up to me after destroying my relationship with Ash and all you say is sorry? How-! Of all-! The nerve!" She stormed off, leaving clouds of anger behind her.

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be,_

_The only one who's drowning in their misery._

_And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe,_

_And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be._

_How it's supposed to be!_

_Tell me how it's supposed to be,_

_Tell me how, Tell me how,_

_Tell me how it's supposed to be! oohh!_

Misty grabbed her bags, full of sadness and remorse. It was exactly 3:30 pm and she had decided to wait in the lobby until she said farewell to Ash, Brock and Pikachu. She sighed, despising Rudy ever more. It was his fault. All his fault... But what could she do? Life was like that and she just had to keep on going. She opened the door and went to the lobby to wait there for her last meeting with her best friends for five years...

_'Cause I'm packing my bags,_

_And I won't be back. (yeah, yeah)_

_Packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be..._

_Ooh yeah-yeah..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well what do you think? Review Plz! <strong>


	17. Part 17

**Notes:** **The end is near! MUH HAHAHAHAHAHA! LoL. JK. I just had to say that... well here ya go dudes and dudettes!**

**A/N: Song "Bring me to Life" by: Evanescence feat. Paul Mcfoy. Oh and I forgot to say this in the last chappie but the song was "Empty Handed" by: Michelle Branch okay?**

**Oh yea, Thank you for the reviews:  
>Ecelebi<br>Angelcutepie  
>AshandMistyLove<br>Hoenn Master  
>Kelley Splash<br>Takamira**

**Thankyou all so much :) I hope you keep reviewing and I hope you keep liking the story! YOU GUYS ROCK :)**

**Characters:****  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15****  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>Misty set her bags upon the floor near a chair. She sat down into it with a sigh. She didn't know what to do now...<p>

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core?_

_Where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

"Misty!" Brock exclaimed.

Misty looked up and saw Brock and Tracey leading a cold and dark Ash behind them. She smiled a little. At least he had come to say goodbye... But she wanted him to feel something again.. Eve though she knew it wouldn't happen ever...

"Hi guys..." Misty replied weakly.

She raised her camera and quickly took a picture of them both. To remember them... Misty bit her lip as Ash came nearer. This was probably the last time she would see him..

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me.)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me.)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_.

Misty went and gave them both a one arm hug, where Brock whispered, "We're sorry Mist. Ash is just blind with jealous right now."

"Let him cool down. Trust me, he'll come around. Just give him some time." Tracey murmured,

Time? How much time? She only had less than an hour for him to come back to his senses, how much time did he need? She however nodded to them and as she let got, she turned to ash. Misty lifted her camera slightly.

"To remember you by?" Misty asked tightly, throat tight with emotion, and eyes shining with tears.

"Fine..." Ash replied stiffly.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life._

Misty raised the camera to her eyes, hands trembling. Blinking away the tears, she focused the lens upon Ash's hard and cold face. Those eyes... All the love and life was gone from them... Blinking rapidly, tears threatening nonstop. Those lips.. she ached for them each and every single second, she was apart from them... _Click!_

(_Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me.)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone._

(_Save me.)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Misty lowered the camera with a smile smiled plastered over her face. Well this was it.. She was leaving the group for the first time in her whole entire travelings with Ash... But this might also be the last... She sighed.

"Um, are you a Misty Waterflower?" Nurse Joy suddenly asked as she came over to the.

"yes that's me." Misty replied puzzled.

"A Sharon Anderson had called you. She wants you to phone her when you can."

"Oh, okay." Misty replied surprised. "I'll call her right now." She turned to Brock, Tracey and Ash. "Hold on the my stuff. I won't be long..."

"Okay..."

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.)_

_Bring me to life._

"Misty! Did you get him back?" Sharon asked cheerfully.

"No... I'm leaving." Misty replied into the TV phone.

"What? Misty no you can't-!" Sharon started but Misty cut in, sadly, "i just can't fight anymore, Sharon... I'd rather wait I guess... I'll give him the tape but I'm not fighting... When he's done with his fit, I'll explain to him what happened.."

Sharon sighed, "I dunno Misty... Don't think he deserves it, after the way he's treating you..."

Misty laughed but tears glazed in her eyes.

"I hope you're all right Mist. I'll see you then right?"

"Right..."

"Oh by the way... I've met up with an old friend..."

"Who?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Damien Dawnson..." Sharon replied blushing. "he asked me out..."

"And!" Misty demanded eagerly.

"I said yes..."

"Good for you Shar! You should get Greg out of the picture. I'm sure Damien will be great..."

"He is... By Mist. I gotta go."

"Bye Shar."

_The screen went black._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love,_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead!_

Misty sighed and turned once more to Ash, Tracey and Brock in the corner. She still had that tape in her jeans pocket which seemed to burn a hole as she thought of giving to Ash. She tossed her hair back and squared her shoulders and stood up. She had to do this. She pulled out her scunchie from her other pocket and put it on her wrist. If she was going to do this; she had to turn back the clock so things would be like before...

She walked up to Brock, Tracey and Ash. She completely by-passed Ash and Tracey and went to Brock who had her knapsack. She bent down, opened the knapsack and took out her cassette player and headphones. She stood up again to face Ash.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,_

_Kept in the dark, but you there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

_Don't let me die here..._

_There must be something more,_

_Bring me to life._

"Ash. This is for you. I hope one day you can forgive me. I know I've hurt you... But I hope you don't leave me all alone like Shadow... I'll wait but I won't wait all my life Ash... I know you'll have to come by sometimes.." Misty smiled handing him the cassette and headphones. "I'll wait until then... here..." she took out the tape, tearfully but smiling all the same. "I made this for you... Good bye Ash..." she turned to Tracey and Brock, "I'll see you guys once in a while right?"

They nodded and gave her one last hug. She picked up her knapsack swung it over her shoulder and for the first time in weeks, she picked up her hair in a half ponytail. She smiled, picked up Togepi, took one last picture before saying one final goodbye...

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me.)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me.)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Listen to the tape Ash. Please..." tears shined in her eyes as she continued, voice breaking. "And remember... I'll always love you..." She moved closer to him, her hand snaking up onto his neck as she pulled him down for one final kiss... The one she would remember him by... And he would also remember her by... "And Ash..." Tears began to fall unheedingly from her closed eyes as she pulled herself away. "I'll always trust you..."

And she ran... She ran... and ran... and ran... Not stopping for a second... She couldn't, she shouldn't, she wouldn't...

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well what did you think? A bit sad right? :[ Well Byes &amp; L8rs! <strong>**Reviews plz! **


	18. Part 18

**Notes: Just two more parts after this one dudes and dudettes and it is done!**

**Characters:****  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15****  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>Ash stared after Misty's retreating figure then back at the tape. Should he listen to it? He loved her... Yes, he still did, but what she had done was unforgivable...<p>

"Aren't you gonna hear it Ash?" Brock asked.

Ash shook his head.

"Aren't you at least a little curious of what she made for you?" questioned Tracey.

Ash shook his head again. he had to forget Misty... He had to... Even if he did love her... but what did he have to love with just hearing a tape? He sat on a chair near him and pushed the tape inside the cassette player, pushing play as he stared up at Tracey and Brock. He just hoped it wouldn't break his heart...

"Ash... Look I know I've hurt you, and terribly and that you might never ever forgive me but please... done leave me alone like Shadow... I love you and you love me... Rudy just kissed me is all... And the moment he did, only one though came to my mind... you, Ash... So Sharon has asked me to sing this song to you... She says it's my last defense and she and I both know it will bring us back together... I love you... and... I'm sorry..."

Ash felt tears sting his eyes as she heard Misty's confession and apology... He loved her.. and she still loved him after all he had done to her. he had yelled at her, cursed her in the face, and scorned her behind her back... He done this to her...

He had driven her away for good and all because of his jealousy which had only called for an explanation not an explosion...Soon Misty's voice echoed into the tape... She was singing beautifully...

_Of all the things I believed in,_

_I just want to get it over with._

_Tears form behind my eyes,_

_But I do not cry,_

_Counting the days that pass me by._

_I've been searching deep down in my soul._

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old._

_It feels like I'm starting all over again._

_The last three years were just pretend,_

_And I said,_

_Chorus:_

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_I still get lost in your eyes,_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you._

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away._

_To a place where I am blinded by the light,_

_But it's not right._

_Chorus:_

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine,_

_I want you,_

_But I'm not giving in this time!_

_Chorus:_

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_Chorus:_

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_And when the stars fall,_

_I will lie awake,_

_You're my shooting star..._

Ash stood up as the song ended and the cassette player stopped, his eyes filled with tears but there was something different about his eyes... They were different... no... normal... Back to their original loving chocolate brown... He had to stop Misty from getting on the boat! He took off the headphones and stuffed it into his backpack.

"I have to stop Misty!" Ash nearly yelled letting his backpack fall into Brock's arms. "Take care of-!"

"Don't worry, Ash, we will." Tracey smiled taking Pikachu into his arms. "You better hurry. Misty left 20 minutes ago... The boat leaves in less than 10 minutes."

"Thanks guys." Ash sighed in relief and anxiety.

And just as he was running out the door, Brock called after him, "And Ash!" Ash turned to him. Brock grinned, "Don't come back without her!"

"I won't!" Ash shouted back.

He certainly hoped he came back with her, arm in arm... embraced as one... He loved her and couldn't end it like this... He just couldn't...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Just two more and done! OMG! Byes &amp; L8rs. Reviews Plz!<strong>


	19. Part 19

**Note: After this one, only one part left. Well here ya go dude & dudettes!**

**Characters:****  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15****  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>He certainly hoped he came back with her, arm in arm... embraced as one... He loved her and couldn't end it like this... He just couldn't...<p>

Ash ran as fast as he could towards the dock. How could he have been so stupid as to let her go? She was his and was the one he loved... How stupid and dense could he get? He saw up ahead the stairs of the ferry rising and away into the boat.

People around Ash watched surprised as he flew past them. He couldn't let her go. He just couldn't. But he was about to - the boat was leaving... As he ran onto the dock, the ferry was leaving... leaving.. gone...

Ash dropped to his knees as he watched the ferry go. His head hung loosely as he let regret and self hatred overwhelm him... Misty was gone... He hadn't forgiven her...

"Ash?"

Ash looked up and his heart and face lit up upon seeing the beautiful face before him. he stood up and embraced Misty in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I never should have done this to you. I love you too. And I know I've hurt you terrible, sweetheart, but I hope you can forgive me..." Ash whispered thickly.

Misty smiled. She knew he would come back for her. he couldn't have left her alone...

"Do you know...? How long I've waited for you to call me sweetheart Ash...?" Misty murmured. "I've waited for five long years... and now... you have..."

Ash tightened his hold on her as she said those words... This was proof of how strong her love for him was... She had waited for him to respond to her love for five years and just up until now he had said it... He smiled.

He turned her face up to his and kissed her gently. Ash let his lips hover over hers for a moment as he whispered, "I'm sorry... Mist... I am so damned sorry... Can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you...?"

Misty closed her eyes tiredly. She clung to him for support as she muttered lovingly, "You've already been forgiven Ash... You don't need to ask for that..."

Ash's heart swelled at hearing her achingly tender voice. he had always been forgiven... He had just never know it...

Misty smiled as she felt Ash hug her... She had missed those adoring arms around her... And know they were back...

Their lips met and they each filled each other with love and passion that they both had desperately needed over the course of two days...

"So Mist... How come you didn't leave on the boat?" Ash asked an hour later as they headed towards The Pokemon Center.

"Because.." Misty smiled briefly holding him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't leave me..."

"Why?"

"Because you loved me so much and you've always given me everything I've ever wanted... I couldn't believe that you wouldn't do the same this time..." Misty replied.

Ash caught her in a tight embrace and whispered huskily, "And you knew I would..."

Misty nodded smiling.

"Now put me down Ash or we'll never get to The Pokemon Center..." Misty ordered. "We've left Tracey, Brock and Pikachu alone enough already. C'mon."

With a reluctant sigh, Ash did so but not without kissing her lightly. She might never admit it but Misty liked it when they were alone... And so did he..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OMG! Nearly done! Yay! Okay now I've only got one more chappie to do then all my time will go to Choices. Review Plz! :)<strong>


	20. Part 20

**Notes: The last chappie of T.O.L.! **

**Characters:****  
>Ash:15<br>Misty:15****  
>Sharon:15<br>Gregory:15  
>Brock:19<br>Tracey:19  
>Rudy:19<br>Maurie:9**

* * *

><p>"Misty what are doing out here all by yourself?" Brock asked surprised upon finding her outside on the boat. "Shouldn't you be with ash?"<p>

"I'm just looking at the sea Brock..." Misty replied smiling. "Ash is inside filling himself up. I needed some fresh air..."

"I can see that." Brock grinned knowingly.

For the past three hours she and Ash had been kissing nonstop. Now on the ferry back to Pallet, they were inseparable. he found it rather odd that Misty was out under the night sky, all alone...

"I've just been thinking Brock... Me and Ash and even you should go into a different career..."

"Like what?" Brock inquired standing next to her on the railing.

"No, you'll just think me silly..." Misty shook her head smiling, lightly.

"Oh come one Mist. You can tell me..." Brock pleaded.

"Well..."

"Hey Misty!" Ash exclaimed in her ear upon finding her standing near the railing.

"Hi, Ash." Misty smiled.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"You have? Why?" Misty turned to him.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Ash replied holding her gently.

"What?"

"Well you know how once you're 18 and you're officially an adult and all? Well how about in 3 years we start to live together?"

"Are you serious Ash?" Misty exclaimed

"Yeah, I know we've been traveling for five years and we pretty much know really well... But I was thinking it would help us decide if we want to get married or not..."

"Oh ash, that's so sweet! but you already know I'll marry you!" Misty grinned.

"Just to make sure Misty... Just to make sure..."

Misty laughed and kissed him, lovingly.

"I love you Ash and I'll never leave you! Never!" Misty exclaimed fiercely.

"Cross your heart?" Ash asked holding her close to him.

"Cross my heart... I love you Ash Ketchum..." Misty whispered, holding him tight with love.

"And I love you, Misty Waterflower..." Ash replied returning her loving embrace.

Oh how they'd pay... They'd pay for making a fool of him... He was the owner of Misty not Ash... He deserved her and only him! Misty was supposed to be his! They'd pay... He swore they would pay...

Misty would be HIS! If she wasn't for him... she wasn't for anyone... Oh and he'd get his revenge on them... They could count on it... They would pay...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: That's the end of Triangle of Love. I hope you likeed it :) and.. CLIFFY ENDING! MUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys will have to wait till the sequel! But now, it's time to start putting up the chapters for Choices :)<strong>


End file.
